


Short Form Dreaming in Twists and Turns

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Short, Silly, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: A response from the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Chapter one) It's hard to be a king when the land itself undermines your fits of pique. Chapter two) She can still be so cruel. Chapter three) as long as they hold on, it feels like the world can still go on.





	1. I Meant to Do That

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. The request was for "Labyrinth, any" and the prompt was "the Labyrinth has a sense of humour".

It's impossible to have a good storming off in Labyrinth. One moment, he, the damn King of this place who aught to be able to have one good dramatic exit damn it, turns on his heel and means to stride off and leave Sarah squawking in his dust. He goes to turn a corner and just finds himself on the other side of the room as Sarah whips around, staring at him in confusion.  
  
He'd love to curse the Labyrinth blue for this petty silliness, but for now he can only pretend he meant to do this as he tosses up a hand and shouts "and one more thing-!"


	2. We want the things we can't have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. The request was for "Sweet dreams are made of this".

"Pinch it with your middle and fore finger and then--twist," he tells her and to his surprise, Sarah gets it on the first try. A perfect crystal orb, delicate as frost, appears in her fingers and he'd almost be proud if it wasn't for the fact that he looks into the crystal and sees her. But not as she is now--just a tad older, eyes wiser and none so innocent, dressed like a daydream and wearing a familiar medallion, the mark of royalty, on her breast.  
  
Sarah pouts at it as she examines the dream, "damn, that's not what I want to be at all. Where'd I go wrong?"  
  
Jareth takes a moment and wonders if he should be grateful she has no idea whose Dream she's holding or crushed at her words.  _No matter how many years since she ran the Labyrinth, she can still be so cruel,_  he grumbles to himself as he sweeps his hand forward and shatters the spell himself.


	3. It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "And we dance while the sky crashes down."

Eons go by in heartbeats and despite a thousand beautiful dreams, the magic slips from the world, silent as autumn giving way to winter. The Labyrinth decays around them, brick by brick, even as they do their best to gather the last of the magical folk into this, the last realm of magic.  
  
As the other inhabitants vanish into fairytales and legends, Sarah takes Jareth's hand in one last waltz.   
  
What will happen to them as castle crumbles? Neither knows, but as long as they can hold on, they will keep dancing as the world falls down.


End file.
